


Birthday Bash

by eliosoliver, Marshmallowtea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Voltron, klance, starts angsty ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliosoliver/pseuds/eliosoliver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowtea/pseuds/Marshmallowtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's birthday is coming up. <br/>Lance fucks up real bad.<br/>Lance fixes his fuck up </p>
<p>Rated T for foul language if you can't fucking tell by this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary #2.   
> anyways this is a collab between me and marshmallowtea. aka SINnamon roll

Keith knew Lance's birthday was coming up, he wanted to do something special for the person that made him feel like family. 

"Hey Coran, can you check if any planet nearby has a beach we could visit?" Coran knew why Keith had asked and didn't think twice as he pulled out the map of the galaxy. 

Keith avoided Lance in the couple of weeks leading up to his birthday knowing if he did speak to him he was going to fuck up. 

He didn't expect Lance to confront him, "Why won't you speak to me, is it something I did, did you just grow tired of me?" 

"No Lance I-" 

"Save it really its almost been a week and you haven't talked to me at all." 

"Lance just let me explain." The red paladin tried hard to tell Lance what he was planning but the blue paladin just wouldn't hear it.

"If you don't want to talk to me that's fine but just know that I never considered you part of my family." 

Keith stood silent for a second then grabs Lance by his jacket and lifts his other arm to punch him. He just couldn't do it, his vision was getting blurry due to the tears in his eyes. He slowly loosened his grip on Lance's jacket, shakes his head slightly and turns to walk to his room. Holding back tears the door closes behind him and he leans back against it slinking back onto the floor.

Lance stayed quiet outside the hallway, he didn't mean to, he didn't mean to make Keith cry. With the hollow feeling inside and the headache that just started he slunk into his room and laid down on his bed. 

~_~_~_

For the next couple of weeks the paladins were starting to get worried. There was no bickering, there was no loving comments, no cheesy pick up lines, no gross PDA. Keith's eyes were always red and puffy and he always sniffled, Lance had bags under his eyes. 

The castle walls may be strong, but they're thin, and Lance can hear every whimper and hiccup. He can't close his eyes at night, all he thinks about is Keith crying himself to sleep and not having him there to cuddle him and tell him everything will be ok. 

Lance couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront Keith, he took a deep breath but the red paladin ignored him. No matter how hard Lance tries he just won't hear him out. The hollow feeling inside returns when he realizes this is what Keith felt when he wouldn't hear him out. 

Lance decided to ask the other inhabitants of the castle if they knew what Keith was going to say. Coran was the only one that knew for sure, the others only heard a bit from the love-struck teen. Lance felt even worse after they told him what Keith had planned for his birthday. 

That night he lay on his bed, not being able to sleep due to the crying and he just threw the sheets on the floor and barged into Keith's room. He tackled the red paladin pinning him to the bed so he had no other option but to hear him out.

"I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot, Keith you're the most important person in the world. Wait no, the Galaxy to me." He peppers kisses all over Keith's face until the boy smiles and eventually laughs. 

Lance stares at him a hopeful glint in his eyes, Keith stays silent for a few ticks but then sighs, happy tears brim his eyes. Lance got worried and apologized again stuttering every few words unsure of what to say or do. Keith smacks him softly. 

"It's ok I accept your apology, but if you ever pull that again I will kick your ass, you hear me?" Lance giggles and Keith kisses him softly. 

"You should sleep you look like shit." 

"Look who's talking." Lance lays down next to Keith and wraps his arms around him, hugging him close. 

Keith kisses Lance again, "Goodnight Baby." He whispers 

"Goodnight mi querido."


End file.
